


Don't judge a book by its cover

by MissQuestions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alternate Universe, Hank Dead, Hurt Maggie Sawyer, Maggie centred, Multi, POV Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuestions/pseuds/MissQuestions
Summary: An AU where Maggie is a cop in National City ans so is James. They are assigned a very high-profile case where National City's success writer J'onn J'onzz is found dead in room 219 of the Zor-el Hotel. But they found a blood drop near the body and something tells Maggie it's not his.





	1. Blood Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic so take it easy on me. Please tell me what did you think about it and if you enjoyed it leave Kudos. They are always appreciated. Good reading.  
> Xoxo

The leather seat of her Dodge Charger 1970 is as cold as her heart in that moment. She hated this part of the night, the walk of shame as they say these days. She knew it wasn't a healthy way of living. After all, she's almost thirty. She's a gorgeous woman, with a good but dangerous job, interesting, funny but no one could get to the bottom of her heart. She built this wall around her feelings, but she put a gate in front of it so people could think it could be breached. But Maggie knew it wasn't. The guy she just left, half-dressed, sleeping was ten years younger than her. She always went for the younger guys because they made her feel young again. Like when she was in college, and used to forget what her room looked like. But she knew she couldn't keep on sleeping with some random guy she found in a bar. The worst of it all is Maggie didn't even enjoy the sex. In fact, she never enjoyed being intimate with the people around her. She only enjoyed the company those guys provided. Since she was little, an empty bed was Maggie Sawyer's biggest fear. She always found a way to sleep with her sister, or in the most difficult nights, with her parents. That was one of the locks that kept the gates to her heart closed. They have been closed for, what seems like forever. No one has ever found all the keys that she hid a long time ago to the locks her time alone established. Some have tried but failed miserably. She was a very good actress but it was clear she kept a distance between touching her body and touching her heart. The closest anyone got to open those gates was James, her 6-year co-worker and almost her boyfriend. They were friends with benefits for a couple of months but James wanted more and Maggie wanted to give him more. But she couldn't. She knew it wasn't right and those gates remained closed. Since then, things at work got awkward. They always found a way to dodge each other even in the tasks they always did together. Maggie learnt to never mix her personal life with her work ever again. A lesson she was about to forget. As she was sitting in the car, thinking about her latest mistake, her phone rang. It was James. She decided not to answer but when he called her again, she knew one of her duties as a cop was to always be prepared, no matter the situation so she had to pick it up.

“Olsen. What's up?”

“Sawyer. High profile murder in the Zor-el Hotel, in the corner of Fifth and Park. You in?'

“Yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes.”

That phone call was the wake up wall she needed to start the car and get herself out of the driveway. She always loved old cars. Compared with today's machine, the way their engine sounds is different in a very good way. It recalls her of her father. Someone very dear to her but unknown to the people around her. Someone who she kept to herself within those gates.

When she finally found somewhere to park, she noticed the whole bloc had been evacuated and there was press everywhere. Getting out of the car was a struggle, everywhere she looked, there were cameras. All Maggie could hear were flashes and half sentences mentioning a certain missing author from the National City's Best Sellers List for many years, J'onn J'onzz. A very famous and local writer who became an inspiration to all the poor kids in their city. The story of how the poorest kid in the bloc had his dreams of becoming a boxer crushed after a car accident that made him armless. Throughout the years, he became more and more frustrated and fell into the wrong paths. After almost a decade of drug addiction and alcoholism, he finally found his shelter in writing. All he needed to do was get the ideas out of his head and Google Assistant did the rest. This book marked a milestone for J'onn because he knew his life would never be the same after this book. He'd put so much hope into it, that if it didn't work, he knew it would be the last drop on a glass that would overflow. When he was done with it and proud of the finished product, he presented his work to all the editors in National City and was rejected by almost every single one, except Cat Grant. The queen of all media. She had never took someone under her wing before but she believed he had something special and she wasn't wrong. What started as a joke, was becoming a million dollar idea. His first book called 'With love, Marz' was a huge success and was translated in multiple languages. More often than not, Cat regrets believing in people but he was an exception. He had finally realised what he was meant to be doing. He was supposed to inspire people to become who they want to be, no matter their age, colour of skin or background story. After the release and promotion of his first book, he decided to keep himself off the radar for a while. He was getting sucked back into his old life of bad habits again but he didn't want that, so he went back to his old neighbourhood and wrote the world's top-selling book of all time, “Remember me to forget you”. This romance novel was the one to make him known all over the world. A book about every bad aspect of his life, like his addictions or his misadventures, was becoming the best aspect of his life. At the end of the book, he makes a promise to the reader. HE promises he won't wait another 5 years to publish another book. About a month ago, he had told a local reporter he was working on his third book, and it was going to be a banger. Ironically, all ended with a bang. Literally. One single bullet to the head. When Maggie got to the hotel room, she didn't like what she saw. The view from the door of hotel room 219 wasn't pretty but it was very expressive. You could clearly see a man laying down on the bed, under the covers like he was asleep and a big stain of blood in his pillow case. From her experience, Maggie had a hunch as to who killed him. Before she entered the door, she took a few seconds to breath deeply. Those seconds allowed her to put up her emotional shields.

“Olsen. What have we got here?” She asked looking at the body while putting her latex gloves on.

“Seriously? You don't know him?” He asked very surprised. She looked at him amused. “Right. Male, in his 40's, black skinned, appears to be in good health. The apparent cause of death is a single shot in the back of the head. The bullet exited his skull by his front and got stuck on the wall paper.”

“What did forensics say?” Maggie said while examining the bullet hole in the wall paper.

“He was shot at point blanc to his head, which either means he was sleeping with the killer, or said killer wanted to pass on some kind of message.” James abruptly reported.

While Maggie walked around the room, she noticed a single drop of blood, the only one separated from the big stain in his pillow.

“Hey. Have you seen this?” When she said that, James stopped what he was doing and rushed to her, to see what the fuss was all about. “Get Vasquez to take this into the lab and run a blood test on it. Something tells me it's not his.”

James had started dialling Vasquez number on his phone when Maggie's hand covered the screen.

“You know what? I'll take that in, that way we can get the results faster.” She said, winking at James. James knew why Maggie liked taking things to the lab. First of all, she hates paperwork and by taking a trip to the lab, she would be putting all of it on James. And she knows that if she's the one to take the sample to Rick, she'll have the results in about an hour, compared to a day if it's Vasquez to take it in because Rick, the lab guy, has a huge crush on her. She always enjoyed being checked out, it made her self-esteem go way up, and if it would save her the time of the waiting list at the lab, that's even better. James gave her a frustrated look. A look that was very familiar to her. She rolled her eyes, walking away to go and get a vial to store the blood drop in. After using what she learned in her forensic toxicology class to pick up the blood drop without contaminating it, she walked her way to her car. She had a bad feeling about this one. She was right. Like she always was.

“Hey Rick. How are you doing?” She asked being the cutest thing on Earth.

“Hi Maggie.” Said the shy boy behind the computer. His voice getting louder every time he saw Maggie. The first time he saw her, he tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth when he opened it. She found it cute, the way he looked at her even if he knew there was no chance she would date him. Somewhere deep down, he still had a glimpse of hope.

“Got something for you. Do you think you can handle it?” She said playing with him. She loved the way he smiled whenever she joked about his capacity to handle his work load.

“Oh I don't think Maggie Sawyer has what it takes to find me something I can't handle.” He said while taking the vial from her hands. “Really? A drop of blood? Why wouldn't I be able to handle that?” He said giving her a sarcastic look.

“How long will it take?” She asked while giving him her best fake smile.

“It's tiny so... 45 minutes?”

“Okay. Thanks. You're the best.” She said, leaning in the table to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading out to her car. She didn't get to listen to the erased 'Just because it's for you' that escaped Rick's mouth because of all the machines making noise but she knew it. She had that effect on people very often.

After about a half an hour of waiting in traffic, she finally got back to the precinct where she found, a covered in paperwork and 'way too busy', James. But she knew he didn't mind the paperwork. They were like Yin and Yang. She was the kind of cop that never wanted to stay put while he was the guy who loved the boring part of being a policeman. Discreetly, she took a look at the stack of paperwork on his desk, when a name caught her eye.

“Is it really him?” She asked confused. “Like the real author. The one that won the Jan Michalski Prize for Literature?”

“Yes. If you don't believe me, check out the fingerprint check done by the forensics. He's listed in the system as J'onn J'onzz.” James rushed to answer.

Before Maggie could dignify that with an answer, her phone started ringing. When she saw who was calling her, she gave a little smirk to James and walked away, answering the phone at the same time.

“Hey. So do we have a lucky winner?” Maggie questioned Rick quite amusingly.

“I have a question for you before giving you the ID of the blood owner. Did you won the lottery? Like did you hit the jackpot or something?” He asked a puzzled Maggie.

“What do you mean?” She said, not understanding the meaning of the question.

“Well first of all, a well-known author is found dead in a hotel room. And then the blood of another famous author ends up at the scene as well?” He answered, knowing he was dropping a bomb on Maggie. After a few seconds of radio silence on the other side of the line, he decided to interrupt her thoughts. “That's right. The blood I was provided with is from the popular Metropolis writer who was mentored by your victim, Alex Danvers.”


	2. Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie doesn't know how to handle this situation. Alex's assistant doesn't help by barging in on her. She finally gets to meet her.

“What?” She asked very surprised. That's something she could never see coming. “Are you sure, Rick?”   
“Yes. I was just as surprised as you are to know that Alex Danvers's blood can be found in a crime scene. So just to be sure, I ran the test about ten times and it came positive every single time. Alex is your girl.” He answered. “Do you think you can handle it?” He completed very proud of himself.  
“Please, Rick” She said satirically. “I can handle anything” Maggie wasn't sure if she meant her last sentence. This just went from a high-profile murder to an even higher-profile murder suspect. Without even realising it, Maggie let out a few words. “But how is it even possible?”  
“You're the detective. Not me. I expect you to give me that answer soon.” He said hanging up the phone.   
Maggie was still shocked but she knew she needed to get it together and announce to Captain Parker that she had the Metropolis's most famous writer on the suspects list on the murder of her mentor. When she finally cooled down from the shock, she decided it was time to face her boss and ask him for permission to go talk to Miss Danvers. She knocked at the door but before she could even breath, the door was opened by Mr. Parker himself, which doesn't happen often. Mr. Parker is the kind of captain that is too lazy to get up and answer his door. Either his secretary will or he'll just say 'Come in'.   
“Ah. Detective Sawyer. I was just about to go and talk to you. Please, come in.” He said with one of those smiles you can tell are fake from a mile away. “This is Winn Schott, Miss Danvers’s assistant.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Detective Sawyer. I’ve heard pretty good things about you these days.” He said shaking her hand firmly. “I’ve been told you have found my employer’s blood on your crime scene.”   
“Indeed. In fact, I was just coming here to ask my boss the authorisation to interrogate one of the most famous writers in the world, which just happens to be your employer.” Maggie answered after sensing a challenging ton in Mr. Schott’s voice.   
“I was just leaving. Like I said to your captain, Miss Danvers wouldn’t mind answering a few questions, if they were just questions.” Winn said, knowing he would trigger Maggie’s anger.   
“What do you mean?” Maggie tried to seem calm, but miserably failed at it.   
“No accusations. Just simple questions. She’ll answer your questions if you do it in her terms.”   
“You got to be kidding me!” Maggie answered completely blown away by Winn’s audacity.  
Winn, after seeing he had unleashed Maggie's wrath said calmly. “We both know how the media will put it if they see my employer being dragged to a precinct in handcuffs, surrounded by National City's finest. “  
When she decided to give a look at her boss, she knew she didn’t have a choice but accept. Her boss was mouthing ‘She’s not a normal suspect!’ behind Winn. After weighting the pros and the cons, like the fact that she could end up jobless if she told him no, or the fact that, even she didn't like Alex's books, she'll get to meet a worldwide known person, she gave in.   
“What would be her terms?”   
“An interrogation in her penthouse in the best hotel in town, the Sin Hotel. At whatever time she decides convenient.” Winn replied, knowing he hold a secret power in his hand. Maggie is not one to give in too easily to people she has something against. After a few seconds of reflection and watching her boss freaking out a small bit, she decided to answer with a simple nod, while rolling her eyes.   
“Great. It’s settled then.” Winn said smiling. On his way out, he turned to Maggie one last time and said while winking at her. “She has your phone number.”   
That last phrase was the straw that broke the camel's back. When Winn closed the door, all of Maggie’s anger was directed to her captain.   
“Seriously? How did she even knew we had found her blood in the crime scene?” Maggie decided to try and calm down but miserably failing at it again. “And who does she think she is to send her assistant to make demands?” Maggie almost screamed, not believing what had just happened. “And you. You were on his side. Why is that?”  
“I... I just... Let's just say I appreciate Miss Danvers's work a lot. And I don't want people having the wrong idea about her, that's all.” Captain Parker admitted, almost ashamed of it. Truth being told, she didn't want that either because, despite what other think and what she says, she had a soft spot for Alex.  
“Really?” Maggie answered playfully. “For all you know, she's guilty. After all, her blood was found in a crime scene where her mentor was murdered...” She said in a challenging voice, while her boss was struggling with an internal fight between his fan boy side and his policeman side.  
The room went silent, for a few long seconds because he didn't know what to tell her. He knew she had made a really good point. She ends up storming out, knowing she'll not have her way on this one.   
She sat down at her desk, thinking about what had just happened. What started as a shameful day, ended up being a pretty crazy one. While her mind revisited every minute of her day, there was one question that remained unanswered. 'How did she get my number?' But then it hits her. She's Alex Danvers. She's one of the world's most known people. Hell, even her 2-year-old cousin knew who Alex Danvers was. Surely, her assistant got it for her. But why her phone number? Why not James's? Why not Captain Parker's? After all, Parker was the one who could get her out of an interrogation in the precinct. Not her. Next thing she knew, her phone was ringing. She had a text from Alex Danvers.   
“So I heard you want to ask me some questions, Miss Sawyer? Would you be able to come over to my hotel so I don't get exposed to the paparazzi? They somehow know I'm in National City to help you with your case. When are you free?”  
She couldn't believe it. She was invited to Alex Danvers's penthouse. She had never been to any penthouse before. Her life hadn't been easy until she became a cop. But she knew it was for work. That's why she didn't get to excited about it.  
“Miss Danvers. It's a pleasure to talk to you. Yes, I have a few rather important questions to ask you. The sooner the better.” She imagined Alex is one of the busiest people in the city. Not a minute went by and she had already answered.  
“How about now? I freed up my schedule so I could help you with your case. I have a few hours before having to meet with my manager about book tour cancellations so you can come by whenever you want to.” Maggie was surprised about the fact that she took the time to meet her so quickly.  
“Great. I'll be there in 30 minutes.” She had just realized she was texting her murder suspect and going to a murder suspect's penthouse.  
On the drive over, it hit her. She was about to meet the Alex Danvers. Even if she didn't admit it, she always enjoyed her stories. As always, she has this wall and her admiration for Alex is inside of that wall. For the people around her, she hates her writing. Especially her first romance novel, 'See you around', which was actually her favourite book. The story of two strange women who stumble upon each other in a train ride and fell in love in a 'too short to be true' window of time. Those stories just melted Maggie's somewhat cold heart. But that was a side of her she never showed because she was too afraid to let someone in. She had her reasons for it.  
When she arrived at the Sin Hotel she was greeted by a gentleman that guided her to the penthouse reserved for Miss Danvers. This tall, muscled and red bearded and haired man asked her where she was headed and when she answered Miss Danvers's penthouse, he looked at her with a surprised look. He said he had worked there for almost 5 years and he had never seen Miss Danvers's friends. She always went in alone, not even her security guards were allowed there. All of a sudden, Maggie felt special. She didn't know why but she did.   
The elevator stopped. The glass door to the penthouse gave her the best view possible of National City. In front of that view, she saw a beautiful silhouette, looking through the window with a champagne glass in her hand. As she heard the elevator's door opening, that silhouette immediately turned around to greed her.   
“Miss Sawyer! ” Alex said, getting up and walking towards her, while figuring out how to greed her. She ended up reaching for her hand, in a very formal way. “I've heard great things about you.”  
Maggie tried to say something but the words didn't want to come out. This view just blew her away. He landscape and the person hiding half of it. When their hands parted, she finally gathered enough courage to start talking.  
“Miss Danvers. It's a pleasure to be in your company.” Maggie could barely talk but she had to treat her like any of her suspects.  
“Oh, please. Call me Alex. Only my employers call me Miss Danvers, and I don't think you're under a contract with me, are you?” Alex said with a smirk in her face. She was playing mind games with Maggie and weirdly, she didn't mind. “At least, not yet.”  
“Anyway. Miss Danvers...” She was abruptly interrupted by Alex.  
“Alex!”   
“Fine. As you wish, Alex. Where were you yesterday at 6 am?” Maggie started her normal interrogation as if Alex was a normal suspect. But she wasn't.  
“I don't know. Maybe here with Maxwell Lord maybe. You can ask my employees. Mr. Lord spent the night.”  
“Oh I see.” Maggie said looking back to her notepad. Alex knew what she was thinking and rushed to take that idea away from her mind.  
“Oh no, you don't. Max is a great friend, and don't get me wrong, I love the man but I would never ever make that mistake again.” Alex said reaching for a door handle showing another bedroom. “Here's his room.”  
“What mistake?” Maggie asked by pure curiosity. She wanted to know more.  
“Never mix work and sex. It's not a very good idea.” Alex said almost ashamed of herself.  
“You and Mr. Lord?” Maggie said trying to seem surprised but she knew it wasn't surprising. Maxwell Lord was the most famous scientist in town. She actually followed him around for a couple of months to research for her last book. A book Maggie still hadn't got around to read.  
“Oh is that part of your investigation? I don't think so. Please go on with your questions.” Alex replied, with a cold ton. Maggie knew she had touch a boundary.  
“We all know what was your public relationship with Mr. J'onzz. How would you describe your link with him?”  
“He was my mentor ad I'll always thank him for that.” Alex said like she was a robot.  
“Now that's the public version. How would you qualify it?”  
“You know people drift apart. No hard feelings.” Maggie knew something was off but she didn't want to insist on it.  
“Okay. What can you tell me about him? Anything you think will help me find who did this?” Maggie followed that useless sentence with an even more useless question, not sure if she would be of any help.  
“Yeah. Well, he likes to party. But party hard. His mentor, Cat Grant was almost giving up on him be cause he'd fallen in his old habits again. She told me over lunch earlier this week, if he continued like that, his third book would never see the light of day. I guess she was right.” The hurt was noticeable in her voice.  
“Do you know if he had any love interests? Any family we may contact?”  
“All his family died or is in prison and it been a while since he has talked to me so you'd be better off talking to Miss Grant. She could know something.”  
“Any idea how your blood got to my crime scene?”  
“Actually, yes. When released my last book, I sent 10mL of my blood to the first ten people to order it on my personal website.” Alex carefully explained.  
“Why would you do that? It's just stupid.” Maggie couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that a famous writer gave her blood to strange people.  
“Because of the story. And the title.” When Alex finally realised Maggie hadn't read it, she said surprised. “Blood Drop. A girl who gives a drop of his blood everyday to save his boyfriend.”  
Maggie had made a fool of herself in front of Alex and she had enough.  
“Well, thank you for your help, Alex. If I need something I'll reach out to you.” Maggie said getting up of the fancy couch and walking towards the exit. She stopped, turned back around and paused for a second.  
“How did you get my number? And why me?” Maggie questioned her looking right in her eyes.  
“Seriously?” Alex smirked playfully while raising an eyebrow. “I'm Alex Danvers. I always get want I want. And I choose you because the others seemed boring. And I could use some fun in my life.” She went back to contemplate the view.  
Maggie gave a last glance to the beautiful view and continued her path towards the glass door leading to the elevator. She thought to herself 'God, that was something. I hope I never need to come back here again.' But God, was she wrong.


End file.
